Open Your Heart To Me
by runawaysoultrain
Summary: The night Cal gives Rose "The Heart Of The Ocean", something else happens...something wonderful. But of course, Rose will never adit to that...RATED M FOR LEMON.


**A/N:**** Hey guys! So previously, this story was "A Heart of Bliss". I wanted to change up some things bc I think my style has changed a bit! I hope y'all like it and reviews are always loved and tenderly cared for! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Open Your Heart To Me<strong>

Rose Dewitt Bukater gazed at her vanity mirror.

At the hollow eyes staring back at her. No emotion in them whatsoever.

She was just a porcelain doll, cracked and shattered. Just a tattered object for others to use.

But soon, her tranced state was broken as she heard a plite rapping of knuckles on her bedroom door.

She didn't even have to guess who it was. And her suspicions were confirmed as her fiance, Caledon Hockley, opened the door.

_Bingo._

He lazily leaned against the doorframe for a time, standing there. dmiring the beauty of his porceilan treasure. But eventually, he walked over to the vanity where Rose was sitting.

He abruptly closed the music box that had been playing only a few seconds ago, cutting off the melody that had been previously floting thorugh the air.

He sat down on the edge of the vanity, and revealed a large, velvet box. He purred to her in his deep, masculine voice, "I know you've been melancholy..." Rose just scoffed. What did he know about her? He didn't even know her favorite food! He didn't know she actually HATED lamb!

Ugh, she just wanted someone to understand...

He continued, oblivious to her true feelings, "I thought this would help you feel better...I was going to give it to you as a wedding gift, but I think now is a more proper time for you to have it..."

Then, he opened the box, showing off the biggest, guadiest, and bluest diamond necklace Rose had ever seen...She wondered why Cal would even give this to her...What was she ever going to wear it with?

She faked a overwhelmed look as Cal explained the diamond's history. She only began to pay attention to her fiance when he got down on his knees beside her. He wanted something.

Of course he did. He always expected something in return.

And when he whispered to her tenderly, while playing with her vibrant red curls, "Open your heart to me, Rose..." She knew exactly what he wanted.

Her virginity.

Did he do all of this to get something so very simple? Rose held back a scoff.

She had no intenton of giving him that...

But she couldn't deny that Cal was handsome.

His black hair always managed to fall in the right way, and his matching eyes seemed to call to you, hypnotize you...

She was also...curious...

She knew he was more experienced then her.

She would make a fool of herself in front him.

But, why did she want to know, know the truth, when she loked into his loving gaze?

She...wanted...him...

And her desires were met as Cal leaned forward and passionatley kissed her. She returned the same hunger.

She needed to know.

Then, Cal swooped her up in his strong arms, carrying her to his bed. He kicked the door shut as they entered, and he set her down on her bed gingerly, his warm skin merged with hers. His hands roamed Rose's body, and moans of pleasure were the only sound echoing thru the empty cabin. Then, he hiked up her nightgown, pulling it over her head, their lips staying connected all the while, devouring eachother with a new known lust.

Soon, Rose's body was exposed, and Cal explored eagerly. Her breasts were perfectly shaped and her curves were to kill for. She was right of any man's wildest fantasies. And she belonged to Cal...every single inch.

He soon also removed his clothes. Rose ran her fingertips lightly over his toned torso, and she soon noticed the stuble scars on Cal's back from his childhood horrors. She scanned them carefully and she pulled Cal close. She whispered quietly, "Do they hurt?" Cal shook his headand Rose stroked his cheek lovingly, she kissed him then, and Cal knew he didn't need to worry. She still wanted him. She wasn't afraid.

Then, they were one. He was inside her and all was peaceful. They let the world spin around them in a haze. It was bliss.

Soon, they came together in a symphony of moans, and it was...over.

It was...done.

Rose gazed up into Cal's dark eyes, and they shared a final kiss.

Then, Cal turned so Rose was on top, and he held her head to his chest. She listened to the percussion of his heart, and soon, she was in a deep sleep.

Lulled by the comforting blanket of peace around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I hope y'all enjoyed! Reviews are awesome! :) Hope to publish something again soon! :D<strong>


End file.
